The Family Plans: Part 1
by Amai
Summary: Alternate Universe fic. Taichi and Daisuke are detectives, but are running low on business. They're about to quit, when they get a perculiar visitor in need of a detective...(read the author's note.)


The Family Plans:Part 1: Taichi and Daisuke, Detectives for Hire   
By Amai 

**Disclaimer-** Digimon and all it's characters are not copyright me, but copyright Toei Animation/Bandai (there probably are others, but I can't remember offhand). I wish they were, but sadly, not all wishes come true. The only thing that's copyright me is this fanfic, so no stealing, kiddies. 

**Author's Notes-**I was sitting down, watching TV when this idea occured...if I continue it, there's gonna be yaoi, yuri, straight couplings, and pure fun. What could be better? Don't worry, all the characters from 01 and 02 will be in this. Oh, and I messed with the ages a bit in this...if I continue it I'll list all of their ages, but for now, know that Taichi is about 20 and Daisuke is about 16.   
  
  
  
Yagami Taichi lounged in his chair. Yet another day without any customers. This was getting old, and fast. If things kept up this slow, he'd be out of business soon. His partner, Motomiya Daisuke was already thinking ahead, and flipping through the newspaper ads to find some other jobs looking for people to hire. 

"Hey, Tai. How about the car washing business?" Taichi raised an eyebrow at that. "Car washing? What in the world are you talking about? I'm not gonna wash any car! Can't you find any....interesting businesses? Why are we even doing this in the first place? " At that remark, Daisuke gave an aggravated sigh and threw the newspaper down. 

"I'm tryin' my best, Tai! Why are we doing this? 'Cause no one gives a damn about detectives nowadays, that's why!" 

Taichi sighed. It was true. Now, no one seemed to need any more help from detectives...it was depressing. "You're right, Daisuke. Sorry I snapped atcha, but it's just...depressing! I miss the days when the crime scene was a-boomin', and the phone over there was a-ringin' all day long. People needed us." 

Daisuke flopped onto the couch, looking up at the ceiling with a dreamy look on his tanned face. "Sure got that right. We were important then...well, at least, you were." He blushed a bit, recalling how he first met Taichi, before they became partners: as a captive. Taichi laughed at that, 

"Aw, c'mon Daisuke, you're just as 'portant as I was. I was just in the business longer than you." 

"Yeah, yeah, well important or not, we just ain't needed in this city anymore. And that means no money, and more debts. That damn tax lady's on our asses again, and if we don't get our act straight soon, we can kick our housing goodbye." Taichi frowned, 

"It's that bad, isn't it? Maybe quitting the good ol' detective business is a blessing in disguise..." 

Knock, knock. Taichi looked up. The tax lady already? They had just paid her! He frowned even more, "Daisuke, go get the door." The red head bowed mockingly, "Yes, your majesty." 

"Aw, just shut up, Daisuke." Daisuke laughed at that as he opened the door, "Ayanami-san, I already payed your damn bill, can't you wait until next mon..." He trailed off suddenly. Taichi's eyebrow furrowed as he heard his friend, and partner trail off. "What's wrong, Daisuke?" 

"Sorry to bother you two," A voice suddenly said from the doorway. Taichi turned around to see a girl, just about Daisuke's age, sixteen, smiling brightly at them. Daisuke was looking at her with a glazed expression on his face, glazing dreamily at her face. Taichi couldn't blame him, she was quite pretty, but for some reason, he immediately tabooed the thought of even thinking of her in that way. She seemed more, sister-like...familiar. Why did she feel like someone he had met before? She smiled and waved at the dazed Daisuke's face, "Um. Hi there. I'm Nagisa Ayame....are you the Yagami-Motomiya Detective Service?" She looked questioningly towards the door where the names were printed on the front. 

"Well...we are, if you want us to be..." Daisuke wheezed out, finding it hard to breath in this angel's pressence. Taichi rolled his eyes. Daisuke could be such an idiot at times....when he wanted to be. He cleared his throat and began to speak to Ayame, "Yeah, that's us. Don't mind the nitwit over there, he's just my partner Motomiya Daisuke. I'm Yagami Taichi, nice to meetcha. Now what is it that you came to us for?" 

Ayame suddenly looked distressed. "Oh, you guys have to help me! I've been chased all over, by this _madman_ who wants to kill me!" 

"Kill you? I'll kill him!" Daisuke suddenly spoke up, to Taichi's dismay. The older one rubbed his forehead, and asked, "Well, do you have any information on him? Any names?" She nodded. 

"His name is Takaishi Takeru. He was my lover..." she looked away, "But I couldn't take his company anymore, and so I broke up with him. But, he's been after me ever since, trying to take control of both me, and the family plans!" 

"Family plans?" Taichi queried. 

"Yes, you see...when I realized how much of a bad person Takeru was, I resolved to take his family's plans, or will, to entitle him to much power. Now he's after my life! I just couldn't let him be in control, he's evil, he would..." Daisuke caught her as she suddenly fell down. "Don't worry Ayame, it's all in our hands now. We'll teach that Takeru person a lesson, eh Tai?" 

Taichi didn't answer right away, considering the thought. Takaishi Takeru...that name sounded vaguely familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He shook his head, focusing on the mission ahead of them. "Of course, Daisuke! We'll have this done in no time. So, Ayame..how much you payin' for this?" 

"5 million. At least." 

"_5 million?!_" Daisuke screamed. She was pretty _and_ rich! Ayame giggled at his response, 

"The family plans are worth a lot, if I get the money I'll use it for good purposes, not corrupted like Takeru would." Taichi nodded at that. "Okay then! Deal!" Ayame stood up, smiling and bowed a bit to the two, "Arigatou. You don't know how much this means to me! Can you get started, tommarow?" 

"Anytime, anyplace for you!" Daisuke winked at her. She smiled making her way out of their office, "You know, you're kind of cute for a detective...." 

The door shut. Daisuke crumpled to the ground grinning like a fool. "Forget car washing! Detective has always been our forte. Ahh....Ayame..." Taichi rolled his eyes yet again. "Remind me never to take you to a night club, okay?" 

"Tai, this is great! We're back!" Daisuke hopped up, cheering. Taichi nodded, grinning. 

"The Yagami-Motomiya Detective service is back in business yet again." 

And _were_ they. This would be a job both Taichi and Daisuke would never forget. 

--- 

**What's this new adventure our heros have gotten in? Who's this Takeru guy? What's really with him and Ayame? Remember, things aren't always what they seem....To be continued?**

Make sure to tell me if you want more when you review! I'd like to hear people's thoughts on this!   
  
  



End file.
